Hungry Goddess
by violetnudewoman
Summary: While she was in charge, he could do nothing. (Shinji H. x OC) - hot tales -


_La la la I don't own Bleach, la la la..._

**Hungry Goddess**

violetnudewoman

...

_EaSnowPw, thank you for your patience to be my Beta. Really. _

.

_Pink Bow_

_._

Shinji's goddess was right there, between his spread legs. The goddess, Lola, was kneeling, with a gentle smile on her malicious lips, bulky, red as the apple of Eve.

The pink nightgown, like a blanket of love, adorned her curvy Gigai. The brown skin shone with the light of the moon invading the room. Fingers with long nails played and untied the little knot at the neckline of her nightgown. A smirk. Also a little pink bow is untied for a new game.

Lola, the daring Vizard, liked to play with her lover. Outside, Shinji had authority. In the bedroom, Lola was the _de facto leader_. In every way.

While she was in charge, he could do nothing.

And while she was in charge in the bedroom, Shinji was tied up, scratched, submitted to her pranks.

At that point, Lola's knees held the weight of being a free woman, who did as she saw fit with whoever she wanted. The victim of the night was the blond Vizard.

The hard cock of her boyfriend (boyfriend?) fit perfectly into her full lips as she wrapped the pink lace of her nightgown at the base, squeezing the fabric.

Shinji growled like a wild animal looking for his prey. Damn, how could she be so... So sexy that way? Where had she learned that? In Lisa's mangas? In some perverted movie? He couldn't tell. It didn't matter at that moment.

Lola was doing sexy jugglings with the lace involving the blonde's hard member while she sucked it with lust.

Then she changed the tricks: she removed his cock out of her mouth, lips and tongue slid by the extension and sucked his balls (she loved to do that)... The lace was loosened and Shinji felt the little fabric going up, up and up by the extension until he felt his glans being cramped. Lola kept sucking the balls of his lover.

He couldn't do anything. He had his hands tied behind the chair where he sat with a Bakudou Lola invoked. It seemed stronger than Hachi's Kin, oh shit... Too bad he couldn't break it to grab her hair and make her swallow him all…

The pink bow of the goddess at his feet on that night was playing, squeezing, torturing his cock. Lola's tongue did the same. He felt the orgasm approaching as her lips closed in on a pulsing vein. Oh God... That woman made him crazy. That woman and that damn pink bow!

Between tickles and kisses on the extent of his member, Shinji threw his head back in ecstasy and delirium. And moaned.

"Oh Lola... Lola... Swallow it... Hmmm... I want to feel yer throat touchin' me..."

Lola felt her intimacy getting even wetter. More than she already was.

"Shhh... Shut up, moron..." she said, without removing her lips from his cock. A mix of sensations that left both crazy. Including her. The de facto leader of that sexual prank.

But she responded to his request. Surrounded again his member base with the lace and squeezed it tightly, as she wrapped him in her mouth, sucking with desire and without interruptions. The dark head bobbed up and down at a pace dictated by her, his goddess,_ the leader of his heart_.

The warm liquid invaded her palate with plenty. He had cum as never before. He melted on the lips of his true first love. Lola left the lace loose and sliding down the base of his manhood, and then held it firmly with her free hand and rubbed it, still wet with semen, on her cheeks, neck and chest.

"You force me to be rude to you, Shinji..."

She promised to use the pink bow more times.

.

_Solace Tastes Like Cherry_

_._

Lola cursed Urahara eternally for giving her a Gigai that made her bleed every damn month. Mainly because she couldn't do with her lover what she loved to do.

As he went into her bedroom on another visit, he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. An urgent kiss, but without ceasing to be affectionate and full of longing. He sucked her fleshy lips tenderly and she reciprocated the same way, pressing her body against his, feeling the fury of his skinny, but impetous arms.

"I missed ya, silly," said Shinji ending the kiss. "By the way, this is for ya," he added, handing the brunette a golden rectangular box with some Japanese characters graphed in black. It was a box of beautiful and delicate chocolates. A smile formed on Lola's lips. When did Shinji become romantic that way? "With cherry liquor," he said then with a wider smile than hers.

"Oh Shinji... Thanks! How do you know that I love chocolates with liquor? Even more cherry? And why are you so romantic? You're not like this... "

"First, because I think cherries match with ya; and second, I've always been romantic, ok? Only ya never noticed, dumb."

"Wow that's sweet..." she muttered with disdain, but hugged him tightly, distributing popped kisses all over his face. "Come on... We can eat these chocolates together," suggested Lola, taking Shinji's hand and leading him to the bed.

"Well, there are several ways to eat chocolate together... If it's the way I'm thinkin'..." Shinji was always so... Malicious and cynical.

"In a very innocent way, moron." Although the idea isn't bad, thought Lola. Counterpoints.

They both laughed together and sat on the bed. A disconcerting hush fell over the room. Shinji noticed Lola's discomfort.

"Hey, is everythin' okay?" He asked, showing concern.

"Ah, it's alright, yeah... I'm just..." she began, but thought the subject so unnecessary at the time to talk about. "Ah, forget it..." she muttered shortly after opening the box and taking a chocolate from there.

"Hm... Whatever the hell it is, then I will strive to make ya feel better, since I didn't come here for nothin'." Shinji said, laughing.

"You don't need to strive. Your presence here has made me well...", Lola said, sweetly (Shinji wondered since when Lola had become so romantic...), biting a piece of the chocolate and placing it in her mouth, spilling the cherry liquor it contained.

"Oops... Oh shit…", the liquid dripped down Lola's chin unintentionally. Shinji gulped seeing that fucking sensual scene.

Lola wiped her chin with the back of her hand, laughing baffled. She thought she was the clumsiest person on the face of the Living World... Until she saw Shinji fumbling with the liquor running down his chin too.

When he was about to wipe his chin, Lola stopped him, holding his wrist.

_But of course she had an idea._

"Let me clean for you."

Simply, Lola devoured his chin, passing her naughty tongue in the liquor on his skin and giving a loving bite after.

For a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes then they kissed with lust.

And then things started to heat up. The kisses became more urgent, warmer, wetter. His lips on her neck and her hands trying to unbutton his shirt. A tight squeeze on her right thigh. A bite on his ear. A moan from her. A sigh from him. Both hands busy. Her hand on his abdomen. His hand down by her crotch...

Ooops!

"Shinji... No!"

"And why not?"

"I'm not in a very good time for sex..."

"I'd better not ask ya why... You women and their secrets..."

"Ok, I am _bleeding_." Lola said. Shinji's eyes widened.

"Where? WHERE ?! Are ya okay? DO YA WANT ME TO CALL AN... ".

"No, jerk! I mean I'm in my period! _My pussy is bleeding_! "she replied angrily. But then she realized that Shinji didn't know her Gigai had the same physiological functions of a female human.

Shinji stared at his lover with a stupid and shocked face. Lola had to explain the mechanics of being a woman physically for him.

"Do ya mean... Nothin' will happen? I came here for nothin'?"

"Damn wag... We can do other things, duh!" Lola sighed and kissed him on the mouth again with affection to comfort him for the night without sex.

Shinji suddenly interrupted the kiss.

"So... Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Of course!"

"Can ya give me a _solace_?"

"Solace? My kiss wasn't enough?" she joked, not noticing the double meaning of the word.

"Ya don't understand... It's a different kind of comfort." Soon, Lola felt her blond Vizard take her hand and guide it to his underbelly.

And from what she could tell, he really needed attention.

"Hmmm... Oral sex?" Lola's voice had adopted a low tone, giving a slight grip on his member covered by his pants. He let out a heavy sigh.

"It's yer fault," Shinji claimed, biting his lower lip as she took another squeeze, now more forcefully. "I want yer mouth... Right here..." he asked, pointing to such a volume.

Since Lola wasn't able to give him what he wanted, her lips would do that for her. In a very slow, cruel and wet way.

"Oh, you want it?" She asked kittenishly, positioning himself so that her face was facing the aim, getting almost doggy style, leaving her ass upturned as well, as she opened the zipper of his black pants.

"So fuckin' much!" Shinji answered, already burying a hand on the Vizard's brown hair, hoping she would attack him.

Once Lola unzipped and lowered a little his underwear, she grabbed his cock with love and started making small movements up and down, urging him, causing him to let out a moan of relief around the room. His deep voice intoning pleasurable moans was delightful to her ears.

Lola's fingers glided expertly throughout the length of his erect cock while her lips began to provoke the area of his groin. When she saw that Shinji was panting too excitedly, she stopped with the movements, rose slightly over him and whispered in his ear:

"Ask me..."

And he answered, with a pleasant whisper.

"Suck me"

Lola decided to torture him.

"And how do you want me to suck you, hm...?"

"Oh... Suck me slowly and hard... Put it in yer whole delicious mouth... I want to see all my pleasure drippin' from yer beautiful lips, babe..." the blond said, letting out another greedy groan when he felt the thumb of his goddess rubbing the glans slowly.

She laughed at his perverted words and finally lowered her face suddenly, starting that sexy game. Lola's full lips started sucking the tip of his cock lightly and then put more intensity on that oh so erotic caress, this time sucking hungrily. He moaned, taken by the delightful delirium of being sucked wildly, making her moan as well, even though her mouth was too busy.

The disadvantage of being on period at times like that was she couldn't do many delightful things. Lola couldn't touch herself, couldn't have her pussy touched by him. Shinji had more fun, as she stood at ease.

In parts.

Nothing was more lovely to her than seeing him moan with a flushed face, the blonde strands of his bangs sticking on his forehead and his shaking hands in her hair... Just knowing that she caused this whole bliss, it raised her ego to impressive levels. She was, definitely, like a goddess.

Suddenly her lips were sliding down his cock to the base, taking it fully. Shinji cried out in pleasure, closing his hands more tightly in her hair, encouraging her to suck him harder.

"Harder... Oh shit, harder babe…"

She started to suck him harder, squeezing his balls with one of her hands. More, more... That's what he wanted.

Lola abandoned his cock for a moment, taking it entirely out of her mouth and began to pay attention to his balls, sucking them with a certain wildness. Another roar from him.

"Dirty girl... Ya like it, huh...?"

"So fucking much! It's so delicious... ", she replied, giving a peck on the tip of his cock, and then sucking it and licking it again with the same naughtiness as before, or even worse.

"Oh sweetie… Don't stop now! Suck me like that, like the good girl ya are…"

Bingo! Lola assumed he was almost there. And didn't stop. She continued sucking him with strength and agility, with him moving her head in a silent request for her to continue with that wild blowjob. Until he couldn't resist.

"Oh fuck… SHIT!"

He let out a long groan and spilled his ecstasy in Lola's mouth. She continued sucking all that hot and deliciously bitter liquid until not a drop was left over.

She gave one last lick to his cock and then rose toward his flushed face, her lips taking a calm kiss. He returned it the same way, stroking her hair.

They smiled at each other and rubbed the tips of their noses together.

"It's dirty here," Shinji said, moving his thumb in the corner of Lola's mouth, wiping a trace of semen that was there.

Lola thanked, giving a slight peck on his lips and turning her attention to Shinji's underbelly, this time to "clean up" the mess she had made. She took out a handkerchief that was on the nightstand and rubbed lightly on his cock which was still wet from semen and saliva. And then, hid it back within his boxers and zipped up his pants.

After cleaning up the mess, she could only lay her head on his sweaty chest and hear his breathing, like music to her ears.

She also took another chocolate and ate it with pleasure.

.

_From Venus, With Lust_

_._

Lola didn't know where Shinji had got that red and smelling liquid. Maybe he'd stolen it from somewhere (from Kensei's barracks?). It didn't matter. He had already planned something for that special evening together. They needed time alone. Everything had become insane after the Winter War and the return of some of the Vizards to Seireitei. Lola found herself separated from her friend, and was longing for him (although always would deny it to Orihime when she asked, in their daily conversations after school). She began to regret a little to having refused to return to Soul Society.

That night, the two Vizards put the conversations at day, their dilemmas and their secrets. Every glass of wine, a new subject was to be treated.

After a few glasses full of wine and small talk, Lola was already feeling a little high. Shinji looked fine. Well up too. She couldn't tell whether it was the effect of that damn (and delicious) wine, but she began to feel an inexplicable heat just looking at him.

"This wine is so good that it makes people look good too," said the brunette Vizard, with little firmness in her voice.

"It's French, I guess. I can see that ya liked it," the blonde said, seeing the state of his friend. She wasn't completely drunk, but a little more "cheerful". " 'sides, I've always been pretty, okay?"

Lola laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh, very good, man! So good that makes people say stupid things... Now shut up and give me another shot..."

"Take it easy, dumb," he intervened, holding the hand's girl who was proceeding towards the bottle. "Look, seeing ya drunk will not be nice."

"What, dumbass? You think I'm weak?" she replied, closing in the face of his friend. Too close.

"I think ya drank enough to get as close to me as this."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, and without apparent reason they burst into laughter. Shinji was stopping to laugh while Lola laughed recklessly. A delicious chuckle to hear. It was always like that: Lola always argued with him, but always had fun with him.

"You know, Shinji... I never saw myself so happy the way I am now, you know? And no... It's not because of alcohol, I swear... It must be because we are in times of peace, must be because I feel totally free keeping my relationships with the Seireitei totally cut off... I can't tell you. I just know that I'm happy."

Shinji stared at the brunette in front of him. She really seemed to be happy in the Living World. There, she suffered with the overhead of being a woman and being responsible for a division that had just lost their respected Captain. Lola was happy that way: living with a wonderful person like Orihime, maintaining a strong friendship with Ichigo, her classmates and her Vizards friends, and being a powerful warrior soul trapped in a beautiful Gigai. For her, it didn't matter being a former Captain or a Vizard. Even she knew that her inner Hollow will never be kicked out of her new life. But she wanted to get used to the change. She was striving for it.

"I see that ya are happy here, Lola..." Shinji said, in a melancholic tone.

"Are you sad about it?"

"Nah, it's because..."

"You must be hating me right now," Lola said in a choked voice by the effect of wine.

Shinji stood up from his seat to sit beside the brunette.

"On the contrary," he replied, a few inches away from her face. "I just think that damn distance is hinderin' our _resumption_."

"Resumption? But Shinji..."

"I miss ya, ok? And I can prove it to ya. I can prove to ya that I still thinkin' 'bout you, that I miss yer smell of cherry blossom every mornin' invadin' the 5th Division, that... That _I still love ya_, silly. And only now, after havin' spent all that time together as Vizards and then I returned to Seireitei, I realize that."

Lola blinked several times. Maybe she was even drunk. Or maybe he was too drunk to say something like that. But deep, deep down in her soul, she knew she felt the same.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it to me. "

It was very sudden. Unusual. Delicious. That unexpected kiss that made Lola correspond almost immediately. She felt his lips sweeping hers with a wonderful slowness, tongue tangling with hers in a fight where there was only one winner, but two bodies with a common desire: the resumption.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, things began to heat up. And it was not because of alcohol.<p>

Lola felt the heat rising more when Shinji's lips dropped unceremoniously down her chin and neck, sucking the sensitive skin. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips curl into a smile when she gave a shudder, then she felt his hands squeezing her waist. Lola couldn't deny, that proof of love was getting really good.

Lola was soon lying on the futon, feeling that slim body over her, without breaking the kiss. Shinji took a bite on the lower lip of his friend, making her entire body shiver. She sought to correspond on the best possible way, giving back the bite, sucking his lips and tangling her tongue with his. Small hands began to react, strolling through the broad back of her friend, and up to his neck, to caress his hair. Lola grabbed his blond strands, forcing him to get his lips down on her neck again.

The restless hands slid over all the fleshy parts of her body as she entwined her arms around his neck. Lola discreetly slipped a hand inside his shirt, twitching fingers gently on his abdomen. She felt the hairs on Shinji's arm reacting to her touch in a shudder. The brunette laughed into the kiss. And she moaned as she felt his teeth digging strictly on her shoulder covered by the fabric of her blouse.

So quickly, Lola was raised, being properly placed in his lap. The kisses never stopped. And hands either. Shinji decided to be more daring, he wasn't holding up that "lukewarm" thing, and flatly pressed the girl's right breast over the blouse. Lola threw her head back and let out a deep sigh. He was smart, so he took the exposed skin of her neck, kissing and giving a slow and delicious lick.

"Take off those clothes Lola...", Shinji asked in a whisper, squeezing her breast again, harder this time. Lola sighed.

"Alright..."

Lola, still on the lap of her friend, took off her white blouse with some haste. Shinji watched everything with hungry and bright hazel eyes, licking his lips as she straightened her bra in median breasts. She was tucked into a pink piece of cotton, adorned with subtle rents and thin gray stripes. The "cutest" outfit that she had in the drawer.

Shinji didn't say a word. And it was not needed either. Words weren't needed at the time, but actions.

He put his hands behind her back to give him more safety in the position he was in, and attacked the area of her chest, sliding his lips over the clavicle, down a little further, reaching the top of her breasts accommodated on her bra. Meanwhile Shinji tried to open the clasp of her bra in Lola's back with difficulty.

A few minutes were enough for the piece to be finally released, being removed by Lola's arms, soon after forgotten in some corner of the room.

Shinji licked his lips once more before that delightful vision. The medium, firm and beautiful breasts, small and swollen nipples. They were more than attractive. They were beautiful. They were gorgeous. It fit perfectly in his hands. He always loved that particular part of the brunette's body.

Lola parted her lips, holding a moan as she felt his hands groping both breasts at the same time. Soon, his hands were replaced by his lips. And she couldn't contain her moans with the blonde's tongue playing with her nipples. She could feel his tongue piercing caressing the sensitive bud, causing a delicious shiver.

"Shinji... That feels so good...", she whispered between choppy and low moans, gripping his hair between her fingers.

She wanted more. More.

And aware of it, Shinji sucked one nipple while squeezing the other with his fingers. Then did the same with the other one, sucking, licking, giving a light nibble. Lola was as soft and tasty as a chocolate chiffon cake.

"Ya have beautiful tits. Beautiful and delicious tits. Delicious to squeeze and bite, ya know...?" He mumbled with his nose rubbing against her breasts."I've always loved 'em, because they combine with yer goddess body."

His hands came back to massage them as firmly in a way that made Lola slightly arch her back. One of her nipples was between his forefinger and middle finger, and suddenly, he ran his tongue there as he pressed it between the same fingers, giving his friend an inexplicable pleasure. Her sighs became deeper, and moans louder.

Lola felt something bulging in his pants, and gently began to wiggle in his lap, a reciprocal provocation to Shinji, who gave due attention to her breasts, wet with saliva. He sighed heavily feeling her hip stimulating his cock covered by his pants. It was beginning to bother him.

"It seems that my sweet woman wants more...", her friend said, leaving her breasts and turning to kiss her on the mouth.

"Oh yes, I want more..."

"You'll have more, darlin', much more..."

And saying this, Shinji placed her on the futon again. They kissed for a few more minutes, with both of their hands still restless, groping several places. Until they rolled on the futon and Lola was over Shinji's body. Their smiles, malicious or not, passing them confidence and desire. Mainly desire.

Lola's continued to gently wiggle on his hips as she kissed him on the mouth and grabbed his blond hair. He shoved a hand behind her hair, the other clutching her breast again. Lola though, more than ever, needed to touch him, feel him... Taste him.

She stopped kissing him, and her lips began to distribute kisses and licks on his neck. Shinji closed his eyes and just felt her mouth leaving trails of saliva and hickeys she made. Lola's hands went down to the buttons of his shirt, as if silently saying that damn piece of clothing should not be there at that moment.

Shinji, rushed, loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing it on the floor of the room, along with the tie he always wore. Lola, saying absolutely nothing, kissed his smooth bare chest, feeling the woody scent mixed with sweat and the salty taste of his skin.

Smell and taste of man.

She played with his nipples, doing what he had done to her own. Shinji sighed softly, heavily, still with his eyes closed. He was never to emit loud sounds, or exaggerated moans in bed like a porn star. And that always excited Lola. It was delightful to hear his sighs and whispers.

She brought her lips further down, tongue snaking from his chest to his belly. She paused and licked her own lips, tasting that flavor impregnated into her mouth, returning with the taunt afterwards.

Her lips were very close to where he most wanted. Shinji felt an inexplicable arousal. The volume of his pants left no doubt of that. Without delay, she unzipped his black pants, relieving slightly of that tissue pressing his cock.

She left some wet kisses on his cock, still covered by his boxers, increasing the intensity of his heavy sighs. And slowly, she removed the uncomfortable inner piece.

The blond Vizard was now completely naked. She still wore a blue skirt with slits on her legs. She took it off immediately. She felt slightly more comfortable this time. The white cotton panties were already slightly wet. And she needed a relief. But she had patience. Enough patience to give due attention to her friend. And he really needed it.

There he was, hard, crazy for a caress. Lola just watched him, her eyes shining.

"Do ya miss it, Lola?" Shinji asked, smiling with desire and holding the extension of his cock, starting a slow masturbation. His lips, slightly parted, letting out sighs... It was a deliciously obscene scene.

"Pervert bastard..."

"Come here. I want ya right here... Hmmm...", he murmured, licking his lips and letting out a moan as he rubbed his thumb on his glans area.

Lola felt her mouth salivate. The anxiety and desire took her body. She loved to do oral sex on her lover, and she knew he loved it when she did.

Quickly, Lola's hand gripped the hard member on a firm way. Shinji again opened his lips and closed his eyes.

"Oh Lola... Please..."

And she answered her friend'd request with a gentle lick on the tip, and then a circling of the spot with her tongue.

After a few minutes, Lola's mouth had enveloped his cock in a mind blowing up-and-down rhythm. Her small hands were pumping his length while her lips sucked his glans, on a totally tantalizing and delicious way.

Shinji curled his long fingers through her hair, helping his friend move her head with a request that she did not stop with.

For a moment, she let the extension of the member aside to give attention to his balls. She started with licks to finish with light sucks. Afterwards returning to give attention to the delicious member.

Before he would cum, Shinji asked Lola to stop. He didn't want the fun to end so soon. And he liked to hold the orgasm to penetration - it was more exciting for him.

Soon, Lola was dominated in bed with Shinji over her body again. He wasted no time with lengthy caresses on her body. He took off her panties, spread her legs and distributed kisses in her inner tight, then attacked her wet pussy. Lola felt the air getting thin, and she moaned at the touch of his tongue on her clit.

"Oh... Oh my God... Ahhh... Shinji…!", Lola grabbed the sides of the futon firmly, but she saw it wasn't enough. And she just grabbed his head promptly.

"Hm, somethin' wrong, dear?" Shinji decided to ask, after feeling the pull on his blonde strands.

"No... No! Keep going... Please, don't stop… "

Lola didn't need to finish her supplication.

He had played with her clit again, this time sucking it with tenderness and patience. Shinji was dominating his goddess.

* * *

><p>After a few more wet caresses, greedy moans and hair pulling, he rose his lips through her beautiful and a little shaky body until he reached her red lips. Shinji said incomprehensible things, obscenities and promises of love while he penetrated her intimacy with two fingers. Lola wanted to scream and moan more, but his mouth didn't let to, with that wonderfully slow kiss.<p>

Oh God, how Lola was _still_ tight and hot!

His long fingers moved in and out of her heat, spreading the natural lubrication in her whole vagina, and returning to penetrate it.

"Ya are so wet... I need ya so much, darlin'..." Shinji whispered in her ear, sucking on the lobe. Fingers penetrated her harder, preparing her.

"I want you now!"

That was what he'd wanted to hear. Shinji removed his fingers from her intimacy and positioned himself. He liked to be on top, because he loved being in control, even though his lover didn't like that so much. But that night, she decided to cave. Lola, with her legs entwined around his waist, was waiting anxiously for the penetration with kisses and caresses on his face.

"I guess I'm a lucky man", Shinji said.

"And why? To be making love to me? "

"Yeah," he laughed "but also 'cause I'm lucky to still have yer friendship and yer caring, despite the distance we are. I am grateful that ya have always been fighting 'side me in the bad times and cherished me in yer arms in the good times. Ya are, in fact, _my real first love_, Lola. I want ya to know that while ya're happy here in the Living World, I'll also be happy there, in Soul Society. While we're united by the bonds we have, we'll be happy for each other, even with other people, in other universes."

"Shinji..."

Lola didn't know what to say. She saw that asshole really loved her. That baggy leader, totally silly and often childish, was gone. At that moment, on top of her, was a man. Maybe, a god.

"I love you, Lola. As I have never loved another woman before."

A kiss was exchanged between them. And shortly thereafter, Shinji slowly penetrated her. She gave a muffled moan as she felt his cock invading her pussy. She clung to his back, running her fingernails into his skin as a relief valve. She needed to express all the frenzy she felt at that moment as the moans were no longer enough. When Shinji was well inside Lola's body, he took a little break, so his friend would get used to that whole volume inside.

"S-Shinji... Please..."

Lola asked, too excited, thrusting her hips against his. It was a permission.

And with a hoarse groan, Shinji began to move against her, clutching her legs, squeezing the soft flesh of her thighs in his hands.

Minutes later, the thrusts began to get harder and faster, making Lola almost scream with pleasure. Shinji was very good at it. It ranged between fast and slow thrusts, always tried to caress her, kiss her on the mouth, prevent anything to take away her excitement.

They swapped positions. Lola on top this time, in her friend's lap, the way she liked. Another wet kiss between them and Lola's hip was positioned for his member, to penetrate her in a better way.

She was going down slowly, feeling his cock filling her. She began riding in his lap slowly, with his hands holding her waist, guiding her body to pleasure. It didn't take long, she soon was bouncing up and down on his lap like a mad woman.

Her breasts bounced in front of him, making Shinji moan with the vision and the tightening of Lola's pussy rubbing his throbbing cock inside. She threw her head back, bit her lips, squeezed her breasts as she strutted nonstop on his friend lap.

But she wanted more. Much, much more.

The thrusts became harder, faster, the way she loved. She rested her hands on Shinji's shoulders, so she could climb up and down on his lap with more energy.

Obscenities and confusing words echoed through the room. The climax was near.

"Oh Lola... You're so hot! Ya always liked to be fucked like that, isn't it...? "

"Hmmm delicious! Oh shit... So good! Your cock fucking me like that is so damn good! Ahhhmmm"

He grabbed her by the neck, bringing their faces closer. "Don't stop... Don't stop, love... I... I'm gonna cum..."

"Shinji..."

A few more thrusts into Lola's body, until she felt him touching deep in her pleasure spot with his cock, making her shiver slightly. A heat grew up in her body, breathing was hard, the heart beat faster. Shinji realized that she was almost there and continued with the thrusts, touching hard at that special place deep inside her.

And Lola, with a choppy and muffled groan, reached her orgasm, throwing her head back again and he felt her intimacy squeezing him. An amazing feeling.

He also couldn't resist. He climaxed after Lola, pulling out of her quickly to dump his lover's belly with his cum.

The movements were ending gradually, until they both stood with their foreheads together with a quiet kiss. They embraced and parted, tired, sweaty and satisfied.

"Lola?"

"Yes?"

"Ya are a goddess, ya know?"

"Me? Hm, and what goddess am I?"

Shinji hugged Lola's body, bringing her into another hug, causing her to lie her head on his chest. She felt his fingers stroking her hair as she heard his answer.

"My goddess. My hungry goddess. Hungry for my body and my soul. Ya're like Venus, babe... Ya have me on yer hands and ya can get whatever ya want from me."

"I've got your love. And you already have mine too", Lola said, filling his chest with kisses. "I still love you too, idiot."

She didn't know if the wine was still taking effect. But she chose to let his ego inflate with such words.

.

.

_I warned in the previous story that things would heat up!_

_I really want to continue writing. It has been very important to me. So give me one stimulus: reviews!_

_And thank you for favorite/follow and comment my other stories!_


End file.
